battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heatedpete
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cold War (level page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 21:25, 9 March 2010 BC2 Single Player Sure, go ahead. Doc.Richtofen levels Thanks, I'm making a template aswell containing the levels, there might be a few red links though xD After I dig up some info we'll spruce that singleplayer up =D Smuff 18:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well I'll finish the template now that I have the list, thanks =D Smuff 19:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) BC2 Single Player Levels #Operation Aurora #Cold War #Heart of Darkness #Upriver #Crack the Sky #Snowblind #Heavy Metal #High Value Target #Sangre del Toro #No One Gets Left Behind #Zero Dark Thirty #Force Multiplier #Airborne Hope that helps. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have offered an upgrade to User:DEathgod65. Thank you for your suggestion. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship See Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've deleted the page you noted, and I'll update your stats - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Issue :I was going to have a word, but the apology on User:Sactage's talk page seems sufficient to me. I'm guessing just a difference of opinion. But any continuation of this impromptue conflict by either side and I'll have to start warning people. I appreciate your under strain, and I fully understand, I did my own GCSEs last year, and I'm doing AS exams soon, I know how tough it is. Even more reason for putting the admin request on hold if you ask me. I've left him a similar message if you want to read. - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry It's fine. I've been under a huge amount of stress myself lately, but for different reasons. Well, I hope we can stay out of future conflicts with each other! Sactage Talk 20:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, good luck yourself. If it's OK, I'll archive your RfA to the relevant place, then you can start a new one as and when you want - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. Just saying, once you pass around 500 edits, I'll support you in an RfA. You are a great editor, just not experienced enough yet. Sactage Talk 21:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree, when the pressure's off, maybe you can bring your edit count up and apply again. Again, good luck with your exams, and I hope you do apply again in the future - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Isla Inocentes I have protected it, but only from anonymous editors, or else people like yourself will also be blocked from editing, so... - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Go to IRC www.irc.wikia.com Go there and type /join #Battlefield-Wikia Rember to Capitalize where needed. Spencer.Hampton OK, thanks, and well done. Forum:Spencer.Hampton - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grammar and Tactics I use a program to detect spelling errors. I have it set to American English so "colour" was flagged as incorrect. I didn't think twice about it when I changed it, but whatever. You can change it back if you think it's better that way. Zealot Guy 19:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, perfect. Zealot Guy 19:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, you can change the article fire lane to kill zone. Also make sure to turn the fire lane page to redirect to kill zone. Story Sure I'll have a read, but I can't promise anything soon as I'm very busy. But I'll give it a go - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:HAWX Suggest it to some people. I'm not in charge of all assistance task forces. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 16:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) B'crat Rest assured, if I ever go against an overwhelming majority vote in favour of my own opinion, which I never will, you can personally request I have my powers removed. I will remove the statement PGB took offence at, but I don't think we need another Bureaucrat. But if someone wants to put their name forward, do as for admins but change the wording on the template - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cold War level revamp First off, nobody owns a page. Wikis are meant to be collaborative so that multiple people can expand and improve articles. Myself nor other users that have edited the level pages have any right to claim ownership of the pages. My intention with the revamping is to improve the style of the articles in regards to how the information is presented; not to remove already decent additions. - Bovell (talk) 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you are referring to the walkthrough on the Cold War page, it provided more of a description of the events that took place in the level than a guide for players. I took what was already there, put it under "Synopsis" as a new heading, and added a few more sentences here and there to make it complete. The idea of level articles is to have a section dedicated to plot advancements and then a much more detailed section specifically for players in need of level strategy. - Bovell (talk) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback It is like undo, except it reverts immediatly, no editing or previewing, it's useful in the event of vandalism. Personally, I can't particularly say, it comes automatically with admin rights and I've been an admin so long I don't know which things normal users can do and which are reserved! See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Rollback - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) How can I help out..... I'm tired of complaning all the time, I want to help........ ( I haven't played BF2 or 2142, but I know some info on it) -MerchantofDeath SURE!!!!!!!!!! Every thing I watch and read is practically military, I'll help out with the BF2 ( this is pretty sad, that I contantly watch everything Militart, when it's on....) -MerchantofDeath "I love the smell of Napalm in the morning" Question...... Where should I put the Real-Life Info on BF2? -MerchantofDeath Another Question....... Do I create an Article, and then put this down Template:Signature/MerchantofDeath; or is it a blog post....... -MerchantofDeath Another Question....... Do I create an Article, and then put this down Template:Signature/MerchantofDeath; or is it a blog post....... -MerchantofDeath Vandals Both have been warned, per policy - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes Go ahead. Although, be aware Nazism (don't know if that's how to spell it...) is a very sensitive topic, but I assume it'll be OK - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK then. But I don't think there's any way to protect it to a particular user. If you do it as a blog post, I think commenting can be disabled though - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:SA That's a bit harsh. It's all for looks, and new awards and trophies. And it's not as if the weapons change that much or I had already unlocked those weapons beforehand. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I do too, in fact, playing today, I noticed that at least 50% of players were using SA weapons. In my opinion, it ruins the whole 'flash' of the new weapons and uniforms. So, in fact, I'm becoming more accustomed to using other weapons anyways. BTW, MG3 = Awesome lol SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I can use it really well, just need to get used to it, I guess. I mean, I used it ALL the time in Bad Company, so it felt very familiar. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Classes of Battlefield X I think this should be moved to "'Kits''' of Battlefield X", since, in Battlefield terms, there's no such thing as a class. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For un-doing the edits. It's my job!! TMOI 19:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, obviously its everyones job, silly! Hey. Wanna do me a favor please? Could you review my nomination for becoming a moderator and decide? I am in no way forcing you to vote yes. Thanks! TMOI 19:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Can we use this site? http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/ It has a lot of good info on the maps, weapons, etc. If we can, can you please spread this site around with the users. -MerchantofDeath 21:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes The userboxes look great. Is the gist of your last message - advise people not to excessively make their own userboxes? If so, then I agree. But I will adapt one for admins to put on their userpages if that's OK - Bondpedia (Talk) 09:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Good idea - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I can protect the main page for you, yes. If you want to institute a requests policy, go ahead. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Sure. Put it in Forum:General Discussion - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol Go ahead, you have my permission. Draft all of your stuff and we'll give it a trail period of a few months - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sysop = 'System Operator' - fancy name for an admin - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah... I am going back to the CoD wiki because of the fact 1) I am unblocked. 2) The shitstorm over there calmed WAY down. Sorry. TMOI 21:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :And to think you wanted to become an admin... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Congrats Wow, I barely even noticed. Heh, it took me a good 4 months to get there. Btw, seems like your RfA is going pretty well. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly! As I've said, you've definitely proven yourself. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) VANDAL ALERT Keep your eye on him http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZombieDub thanks CruzDude 21:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) US Sorry about any confusion, Cruz was acting on my advice. If you disagree, feel free to revert, but take it up with me not him - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem dude, I was the one who probably put most of the U.S.'s in because I thought it was right, I'm just trying to make this wiki the best it can be! Ignore my bottom statement didn't see this up here. P.S. Can't wait to see you become an admin soon :D CruzDude 17:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) US vs U.S. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CruzDude#US.2C_BF194 US is preferred by Bond, so some articles need to be changed, thanks for your edits! CruzDude 17:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) News I'll add it to the news - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Signature policy For now, I give you my permission to keep your old signature. I copied the policy over, and didn't think to review it. I will now do so. The policy basis is right, but clearly the limit isnt. - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha! When you resize images to 30px, they reduce in height and width. By typing x30px, you can re-size the height only to 30px, making it much neater. If you set your old image to x30px, it will work and look good - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol award I was uploading awards for the new scheme, and I got one for your Vandal Patrol. You can either give it to all members or just those who have contributed loads to tackling vandalism. See Battlefield Wiki:Awards - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I like your choice for the VP award, and I like the idea of the templates for each award. Well done. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning Feel free to adapt Template:Vandalism into a general warning template - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job. I'm going to restore the old template, just so it still appears where it has already been used. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol I was wondering if I could join it, as I have recently had to type out the entire shotgun page back together, as a vandal made two edits, and since I am not rollback, I had to type it all out back to the way it is. I have reported many vandals as well. Congratulations News If you think it's notable enough to be included then go ahead. And feel free to ask about any new admin-stuff you need help with, check out your new powers and all the closely guarded site secrets, and most of all, enjoy yourself! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 14:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC)